This proposal is in response to PA-16-294 (NIH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (Parent R13)). Problem statement: The 22rd annual Medical Image Computing and Computer Assisted Intervention (MICCAI) conference will be held on the campus of Hong Kong Polytechnic University, Hong Kong, on Oct 6-10, 2019. Located in the heart of Asia and with over 200 direct flights connecting to the world, Hong Kong is expected to attract a record number of participants to MICCAI 2019. Approaches: This proposal requests $10,000 from NIH/NIBIB to support 20 travel awards for USA-based students attending MICCAI 2019. The requested $10,000 (if awarded) will be equally distributed to 20 USA-based student travel awards, each of which will be allocated $500. Travel award priority will be given to those from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, individuals with disabilities, individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds. Significance: MICCAI 2019 organizers plan on continuing to increase the participation of women and minorities in the review process, paper selection, chairing conferences sessions, and leading small groups. Also, the MICCAI 2019 team will work closely with the MICCAI student board (MSB) to make sure that MICCAI 2019 is an excellent learning experience for students.